newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Obozowe "szaleństwo"
TP: ZP odcinek 2 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Chris:'W ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki,24 frajerów zdecydowało się pzyjechac tutaj,na plan w Toronto,tylko by umrzeć. Była maź Dakothę jak została obrzucona,kurczaki "mamuśkę,bijatyki v.s Milene,kłótnie oraz zmarnowane pomysły chciał zaproponować pomysł Zoey,ale zostali obrzuceni jajami. W tym sezonie poznaliśmy samych nowych zawodników! Większość przybyła z przyszłości,lecz tylko Alejandra jest z chwili obecnej. Jakie będą drużyny? Kto komu przywali? Kto zostanie wyeliminowany? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną... '''Chef:'Porażkę: Zemstę Planu! Chris zaczął gonić Chefa Domki,obok Hotelu Narrator Wszyscy sobie grzecznie śpią podzieleni na chłopaków i dziewczyny,a Chris wychodzi z Hotelu.nic ani nic nie obudzi uczestników ze snu Zatrąbiła trąbka Narrator Nieważne -_- Wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić z domków 'Anna Maria:'Jest 6 rano!!! Potrzebuję snu dla urody! 'K.E:'Ty i uroda? Te dwa słowa do siebie nie pasują. 'Heather:'Dobra Chris,mów o co chodzi?! 'Chris:'Będzie losowanie drużyn! Wszyscy jęczeli 'Zoey:'I musiałeś nas budzić tak wcześnie? 'Chris:'Też was kocham :) 'Dakotha:'Dobra,gadaj... Wczoraj musiałam się kopać 3 godziny! 'Cour:'Jak tam twoja pierwsza w życiu kapiel? Dakotha dała Courowi z liścia 'Dakotha:'Idź do kumpli na alle..coś tam coś tam.... 'Chris:'Drużyna A,to: '''Hox Sadie Katie Cour Marcus Zoey Mike Scott Marcus:'Serio? '''Chris:'Drużyną B od dzisiaj są - '''Alejandro Heather Dakotha Alejandra Anna Maria Nicole Cody Chris:'''A drużyną C jest reszta,czyli - '''Brutty Dakota Gwen Courtney K.E Duncan Milene Mike:'A nasza drużyna to? '''Chris:'Dzisiaj,drużyna która wygra otrzyma nazwę: Boskie Chrisy,drużyna z 2 miejscem będzie nosiła nazwę Paranienormalne Chefy,a dla przegranych będzie Leniwi Starzyści. Podoba się? 'Milene:'Nie -_- '''Chris:Świetnie! Macie być za 20 minut za miejscem gdzie odbywają się ceremonie Alejandra:'A ch*j ci... Za miejscem z Ceremoniami '''Chris:'Dzisiaj niestety nie będziecie mieli zrujnowanego życia,niestety. Ja z Chefem dostaliśmy od Blaineley jednoodcinkowy nadzór. Wszyscy się cieszą 'Chris:'Ale.... macie się nie pozabijać,bo za każdą minutę spokoju dostaniemy po 100$ do pensji Chefa,1000$ do mojej oraz 1000$ do nagrody. 'Nicole:'A zadanie będzie trwało ze 4 godziny? 'Hox:'Czyli nagrodą będzie 1.480.000,85$? 'Mike:'Czyli 480 tysięcy więcej? 'Chris:'A za marnowanie czasu antenowego jest minus 100.000$. 'Marcus:'Dawaj zadanie! Przychodzi Blaineley 'Blaineley:'Film przygodowy.Musicie zgadnąć jakiś obóz. Gdy powiecie jaki,drużyna wygra. 2 przegrane drużyny zagrają kamień papier nożyce. . A ty Chris nie złośc się teraz na mnie,bo będzie minus 10.000$ z twojej pensji. Chris się zezłościł,ale nic nie mówił 'Duncan:'Od razu jest spokojniej! A Chris na buraka się zrobił. 'Courtney:'Ty się Duncan już nie odzywaj! 'Chris:'Macie równe 4 godziny. A,i macie nowe domki dla drużyn 'Dakota:'Czy to nie jest przypadkiem Obóz $Dollars$? 'Chris:'Nie... Zadanie Team A,są w swoim domku 'Sadie:'Ja chcę spać obok Katie! 'Katie:'A ja obok Sadie! 'Hox:'Dobra,dajmy piszczałkom łóżka obok siebie,ja nie potrzebuję,bo lewitu.... 'Zoey:'Mam w telefonie internet,może poszukamy jakiś obóz na Wikipedii? 'Cour:'Poszukamy lepiej na Polskiej! 'Marcus:'Tylko ja i Cour tu znamy języki Chińskie. Ja akurat z Polski pochodzę,ale kilka dni po moich narodzinach przeniosłem się do Chorwacji. 'Scott:'Ta,ale kogo to obchodzi? 'Cour:'Twoją Starą. Zoey,paczaj na Wikipedii ten obóz,a ja,Hox,Mike i Scott pójdziemy poszukać możliwie jakichś wskazówek. 'Zoey:'A te dwie nie bierzesz? 'Scott:'Ja z tymi świruskami nie zamierzam iść. Kamera pokazuje zegar,i wskazówki przesuwają się o 2.30h Team B w sztucznym lasku 'Dakotha:'Z taką popitoloną drużyną przegramy! Będzie za dużo sporów,a to zagrozi mojemu zwycięstwu! 'Anna Maria:'Masz mi nie stawać na drodze do miliona,bo będziesz w szpitalu kwiczała 'Heather:'Bo jeszcze zajmę gorsze miejsce niż ostatnio.... 'Alejandro:'O ile dobrze znam Chrisa,to będzie pewnie coś trudnego.... Team C jest w miejscu ceremonii 'Brutty:'Macie jakiś pomysł? 'Milene:'Nie... 'K.E:'By to było o ŚMIERCI! 'Duncan:'Lepiej zjedz Snicersa... 'K.E:'Mam dla ciebie mały prezent! Przywaliła Duncanowi w twarz,a on zemdlał 'Gwen:'Brawo! Kamera pokazuje zegar,i wskazówki przesuwają się o 2.30h Team B na krańcu lasku 'Cody:'Czy tu jest stalowa ściana? 'Dakotha:'Nie,wiesz? 'Cody (PZ):'Nie wiedziałem,że to kiedykolwiek zrobię,ale żeby przetrwać wśród antagonistów,muszę sabotować drużynę.... 'Nicole:'A może to Wawanakwa? Ziemia pod nimi się zapadła,wpadli w 8 metromy dół 'Nicole:'Dobra,kto to zrobił? 'Cody (PZ):'I jak na początek? Teraz trzeba wyeliminować Nicole...Napewno dobrze robię? Nie wierzę,że to mówię,ale wolę by Sierra tu była! 'Anna Maria:'Eee,Cody - tak? Czy ty przypadkiem nie masz na coś uczulenia? 'Cody:'Spokojnie,mam maście,kremy,szampony przeciwalergiczne i przeciwukąszeniowe,więc nic mi nie grozi. 'Alejandro (PZ):'Będę musiał z nim zawrzeć sojusz,i zatrzymać go jak najdłużej. Jedynie Heather i Alejandra mogą mi przeszkodzić,muszę przeciągnąć Dakothę na swoją stronę. Kamera pokazuje zegar,i wskazówki przesuwają się o 2.30h 1.25h do końca zadania. Cour,Hox,Mike,Scott Idą na Port 'Scott:'Skąd pomysł,że to właśnie tu będzie jakaś wskazówka? 'Cour:'To może się rozdzielimy? 'Scott:'Dopiero nam to mówisz? '''Cour:-_- 'Cour (PZ):'Całą drogę im to wypominałem! 'Mike:'Ja biegnę do... 'Cour:'Mamy jeszcze godzinę i 20 minut... 'Mike:'Niczego nie znajdziemy w tak krótkim czasie! 'Scott:'Chwila,a gdzie ten z peleryną? 'Cour:'Hox? Poszedł do kibla 'Scott:'On jest demonem 'Cour (PZ):'Zapomniałem! 'Hox (PZ):'Działam na własną rękę. Z debilami,czyli z Courem i Mike'm się nie zadaję! 'Mike:'Ja biegnę w lewo,a Scott w prawo... 'Cour:'A ja szukam Hoxa 'Scott:'Ile jeszcze mamy czasu? 'Hox:'Godzina,osiemnaście minut 'Cour:'O,a ty tutaj.... 'Hox:'Nie ma żadnych wskazówek 'Scott:'A skąd to wiesz? 'Hox:'Potrafię wyczuć! Każdy mnie tu traktuje jak człowieka! 'Cour:'A jak karalucha możemy? 'Hox:'Wiesz,że mogę zniszczyć tą głupią planetkę? 'Cour:'Eee,dobra. Sory. 'Mike:'Dobra,chodźmy do reszty. 1.15h do końca zadania Team A Przychodzą Cour,Hox,Mike i Scott 'Scott:'Jesteśmy! 'Marcus:'Gratulacje! 'Cour:'A ty co w samych gaciach? 'Marcus:'Chciałem je zdjąć,ale reszta mi zabroniła. 'Marcus (PZ):'Więc są debilami! 'Mike:'Taaa..... Wpadliście na jakiś pomysł? 'Wszyscy:'Nie Team B Dalej są w dziurze 'Dakotha:'Jak wyjdziemy? 'Nicole:'No nie wiem. Z taką nienormalnie psychopatyczną wariatką jak ty daleko nie pociągniemy. 'Dakotha:'Coś ty powiedziała???!!!!!! Zmieniła się w Dakothazoida formę II 'Dakothazoid II:'Zabiję was! 'Nicole:'AŁA! Byli przyciśnięci przyz stopę Dakothazoida 'Heather:'Może byś nas wzięła? 'Dakotha:'Dobra -_- Wzięła resztę do ręki i poszła do domku 'Katie:'A mogłabyś się zmienić? 'Dakothazoid II:'Dobra... I zmieniła się w Dakothę 'Dakotha:'Nicole,na następny raz to cię naprawdę zabiję! 'Nicole:'Znam Czarną Magię! 'Dakotha:'Ta? A ja Kamekameha Team C 'Milene:'Dobra,pomysł? 'Gwen:'A gdyby chodziło o coś prostego? 'K.E:'A może jednak? 'Brutty:'Myślicie o tym samym co ja? Team C pobiegła do Chrisa 'Courtney:'Chris! 'Chris (Pije lemoniadę):'Czego? 'Brutty:'Rozwiązanie to Wawanakwa? 'Chris:'Tak. I tak długo się z tym męczyliście? 'Dakota:'Można tak powiedzieć... 'Courtney:'Czyli jak się nazywamy? 'Chris:'Boskie Chrisy. A w nagrodę dostajecie noc na Wawanakwa. Możecie pozwiedzać podwodne ruiny wyspy. 'Gwen:'Nie dzięki,nie chce mi się pływać. Przybiega Team A 'Katie:'Czy to Wyspa Pahkitew? 'Chris:'Chodziło mi o OBÓZ! 'Hox:'Katie! Miała być WAWANAKWA! 'Katie:'Ale... mamy drugie miejsce,tak? Przybiega Team B 'Dakotha:'Nie mamy pomysłu,bo KTOŚ nas zasabotował 'Cody:'Taa...ciekawe kto to zrobił.... 'Chris:'Team A i team B grają Kamień,papier,nożyce 'Katie:'Ja mogę grać! 'Anna Maria:'A co mi tam.... 'Chris:'Tylko szybko! 'Katie:'Trzy po..... Anna Maria spryskała ją swoim Lakierem,Katie upadła i przypadkowo pokazała Papier 'Anna Maria:'Nożyce tną papier? Wystawiła nożyce 'Hox:'To nie fair! Ona oszukuje! 'Anna Maria:'Czyli wygrywamy,tak? 'Chris:'I od dziś nazywacie się Paranienormalne Chefy,a przegrani to Leniwi Stażyści którzy odelą kogoś do domu. Stażyści jęczą Ceremonia 'Chris:'Stażyści,przez Katie przegrywacie.... Przychodzi Blaineley 'Blaineley:'Udało ci się Chris. Jutro dostaniesz dopłatę. Ale pamiaj,że to ja będę prowadziła ten program,a teraz muszę udać się na spotkanie, jeszcze tu wrócę 'Chris:'Blablabla. Głosujecie prez te małe urządzenia z drugiego sezonu. Głosują 'Chris:'Dostajecie opłacane Chrisy. Osoba która nie otzyma nic,wylatuje z gry. Chefie... Chef przychodzi w bikini 'Chef:'Nawet mi nie zapłacisz. 'Chris:'Jutro. A bezpieczni są Sadie,Hox,Marcus,Zoey,Mike i Scott. 'Sadie:'Ale Katie? 'Chris:'Katie,przyczyniłaś się do przegranej drużyny. Cour,nie wiem za co jesteś zagrożony,i nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Łap statuetkę 'Cour:'Wiedziałem! 'Katie:'Co? Ale co będzie z Sadie? 'Sadie:'Spokojnie,poradzę sobie. BĘDĘ TĘSKNIĆ! 'Chris:'Ta,ta,ta. Katie,stawaj na X 'Katie:'Narazie Sadieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Sadie:'Katie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zapadnia się zamknęła 'Chris:'A my kończymy drugi odcinek Zemsty Planu. Kto będzie następny? Czy dowiemy się gdzie trafiają zawodnicy po eliminacji? Czy Sadie przeżyje eliminację Katie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Planu! Koniec! CDN Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:TP: ZP - odcinki